1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem seat for a two-wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to such tandem seat which comprises a bottom of a hard material to be fixed to a vehicle floor, a pad of a foam material placed onto the bottom, and a trim cover assembly for covering the pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tandem seat for a two-wheeled vehicle is classified into a split seat and an integral seat.
The split seat includes a front seat and a rear seat which are produced separately from each other and arranged one behind another serially. This seat is pleasing in appearance but, it is disadvantageous in that its productivity is poor because the respective component members of the front and rear seats, that is, the bottom, pad and trim cover assembly are manufactured separately from one another.
On the other hand, the integral seat includes a front seat and a rear seat integrally formed with integralness each other, which eliminates the need to manufacture its bottom, pad, and trim cover assembly as in the above-mentioned split seat and thus reduces the number of man-hours, so that the finished seat is very economical. However, since its front and rear seats are integrally arranged with each other to leave no separation therebetween, the integral seat is not as pleasing in appearance as the split seat and lacks a gorgeous appearance.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 16, there has been proposed another integral seat which looks as if it were a split seat. In this seat, however, since its right and left side portions (C') located in the interfaces between its front seat section (A') and is rear seat section (B') are flat and are not fastened at all, split trimming can not be done well, so that the drawbacks found in the above-mentioned integral seat cannot be eliminated completely.